


Honeymoon Fades

by artemis_writes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Clubbing, Drinking, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance has commitment issues, Light Angst, M/M, Swearing, Veronica is amazing, keith's mullet is awful, lance's family is sick, so he has to go back to cuba a lot, sorta - Freeform, they also broke up many times before, they're both a mess tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_writes/pseuds/artemis_writes
Summary: When Lance walks into Keith's life after leaving him (again), what will happen between the two of them?(tl;dr lance's fam is sick so he has to leave keith even though he doesn't want to. they both still love each other a lot. keith is angsty af)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Lance's Family (Voltron), Lance & Veronica (Voltron)
Kudos: 15





	Honeymoon Fades

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda a rough concept, but oh well might as well put it out there. hope ya like it :D
> 
> \- title from sabrina carpenter's song by the same name  
> \- highly rec supercut -lorde as a vibe for this fic  
> \- blm! go sign some petitions!

The floor spun beneath his feet. Perhaps it was the pounding of the music or the flashing neon lights, but Keith felt like shit. He barely managed to maneuver through the sweaty crowd, dodging large groups of friends dancing, couples flirting, and smaller groups that had obviously had a bit too much to drink.

Once he’d made it to the bar, he almost laughed. All those people were so happy, so caught up in the moment. They didn’t know what it would be like once the lights went down and everyone went home. If he were being honest with himself, he hoped that none of them would ever experience that inevitable revelation.

It was...painful, to say the least.

Keith barely registered the footsteps of someone approaching him from behind the counter, thoughts hurriedly moving through his mind.

“You again?”

“Yeah,” he replied absentmindedly.

“Rough night?”

“Rough year, if you ask me.”

The woman flashed him a knowing smile, her blue eyes searching into his. “Well I can’t fix that, but perhaps a drink would fix tonight. Same as before?”

What use was one more drink? It’s not like the other four took his mind away from the present. Then again, perhaps it couldn’t hurt to try and get lost in his mind. “Yeah. Thanks.”

She turned away, leaving Keith to think and the more he did, the more he realized how he should have known that it would end this way. It was his fault in the end, naturally. If he were any smarter, he would have avoided this situation and would be with Shiro and Matt tonight, trying to keep Pidge’s insane game night streak alive. If he were any smarter, he wouldn’t be thinking about a boy from Cuba who left with his heart.

“You’re pretty cool for an emo with a mullet,” a familiar voice laughed, pulling him from his thoughts.

“What the fuck did you just-”

“Ya know,” the boy smirked. “A mullet?”

Keith turned around. “Lance?”

He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t surprised to see him. It had been months since he’d left for the first time. And a few more before he left again. The feeling was too familiar. He couldn’t handle the empty promises and honeyed words that always ended with him leaving. Yet here he was with the most familiar person in his life.

“Yeah,” he whispered, barely audible amongst the club’s rowdy atmosphere. “It’s me.”

Holy fucking shit.

It couldn’t be true. How could he be back after all this time? Was it for real? Did Lance miss him as much as he hoped he did? Keith’s mind began to wander, barely able to construct thoughts through the thick fog the alcohol placed in his mind.

Was he supposed to be angry? Sad? Indifferent? Was Lance even still interested in him? What if he found someone else in Cuba and he was here to wrap up the last of his problems in America?

“Keith?”

He stood up and immediately regretted the nausea that followed, thoughts scattering for the millionth time that night.

Keith swallowed. “Yeah?”

“I’m here.” Lance smiled.

Naturally, he promptly passed out (but not before barfing on his shoes, though he would later deny any memory of the very event).

__________________

“Here,” Lance offered, “You need to drink some fucking water.”

Keith swatted the glass away from his face. “I don’t want to.”

Lance huffed and reluctantly moved the glass onto the coffee table in front of him before grabbing something and sitting down next to him.

“Then at least eat something. I just moved in so I don’t have much over here yet, but I think I bought some granola bars.”

He crossed his arms, barely able to angle his head properly whilst lying on the couch. “No thanks.”

“Too bad.” Before he could respond, the other boy launched himself on top of him, limbs crashing before Keith found himself slightly more bruised than before with a granola bar in his mouth.

Once he finished, the silence was almost unbearable. What the fuck was he supposed to say? Or was he not supposed to say anything and simply leave before things got awkward between them?

“So you’re back?”

A pained look came across his face. “Kind of.”

“The fuck do you mean ‘kind of?’”

Lance’s gaze immediately shifted to the bracelet on his wrist as he began tugging at it, refusing to look Keith in the eye.

Shit.

“I mean that I’m kind of back. Ya know, like sorta. In between being here permanently and going back?” He tried for a small laugh before realizing he wasn’t reciprocating.

“I’m so sorry Keith, I didn’t know what to do. I want to be here and I...I really really like what we have - had, sorry - but I don’t know if I can be here when you want me to and I don’t know what to do so I figured you would be more mad if I ghosted you because I really have no idea about Abuela’s condition and Veronica’s trying her best to-”

Keith abruptly sat up and took Lance’s hand in one of his, the other settled behind his head.

“You talk too much.”

He grinned. “I guess I do.” before leaning in, the two dissolving into something that felt so very familiar and yet foreign to the both of them.

An odd feeling accompanied the situation. It felt like Lance had changed so much and yet not at all. He still knew that he liked to take the lead and that he liked to tug on his hair. He knew the ways that they could fit together, as if they were made for each other, and he knew that they wouldn’t stop until it was the next day.

The easy rhythm they fell into allowed him to pretend that they were back where they were a few years ago; younger, dumber, and stranger to each other. It was harder when the potted plant was on the other wall and Lance felt different. Older, more mature, a slightly different person than the one he thought he knew with just enough of the Old Lance to pull Keith back to him.

If Lance noticed his uneasiness, he didn’t show it; he simply pulled Keith closer to him so that they could make up for lost time, if that were possible.

Once they got bored of...whatever he was going to call what he did with Lance, they ended up going further and further, just to be near each other. To know that the other exists. One thing led to another and before he knew any better, the sun began to peak through the city skyline as the two continued to simply exist together.

It was just enough to pretend that this could last.

It was...nice, Keith mused.

__________________

Keith didn’t know what the fuck he had gotten himself into. It was brash and impulsive and he shouldn’t have let it go this far. He knew that. He knew that something like this was most likely good to be true. He knew that this was unusual and that in the morning - perhaps not this one, but a morning nonetheless - when the neon lights would fade into harsh sunlight and the excitement would turn to boredom, Lance would be gone.

He knew that this would be a mistake because goddamnit, he was falling for this boy.

This boy that he felt like he had just met, whose eyes contained enough curiosity and wonder to fill his entire world. Who had managed to take Keith from the lowest he’s ever been to the highest. A stranger who turned into his everything in mere minutes, then became a ghost.

Because of course he did.

It was Lance, after all, and he would be a fool to let him stay in his life (but wouldn’t it be equally as foolish to let him leave?).


End file.
